Your Wish is My Command
by Jamila Myrhh
Summary: Yugi, once a young and vain prince was trapped in a bottle and given powers by a genie. Now, when a bossy victorian girl finds him, will she free him? AU,YugiXOC, rated R for later chapters. Chap 2 up! Yes! I'm back!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Yugioh Characters used in this story; certain characters and ideas are copyright to me by Amature Authors 2003, and if taken without permission **can and will** be used against you in a court of law. I'm serious. Not kidding here!

Yugi stepped out of his palace. He looked around proudly. "What a perfect place for a perfect prince. Ha!" He remarked, smiling and lifting his head flamboyantly. He took a short step back up onto a golden throne, which was quickly lifted by two slaves and hoisted down the stairs to a private courtyard.

The courtyard was laden with a large pool of water, lilies floating this way and that, large exotic fish swimming about below. The edge was lined with palm trees, taken from faraway land and replanted at his command. The slaves set him down on a small peninsula in the pool, bowed, and left him be. He stood and stretched his arms up. It was really good to be prince of Arabia.

The vain boy walked out onto the peninsula into a gallantly decorated gazebo, wherein he leaned on the fence, staring into the minute opening to the hot desert. The heat didn't bother him at all; this to him was a gloriously cool day, unknown to him that the people of the city were suffering from the tremendous temperature.

He cast his violet gaze over the golden sands; tracing the dunes with his glare, admiring the sparkling look the small pieces of raw glass and crystal gave it. He was turning his attention to a bird on one of his palms when something a little too shiny caught his eye. He tried his hardest to pinpoint the insidious glow, but the light in his eyes grew tiresome. Stepping off the gazebo and strutting around to the gateway, he stepped out onto the hot sand. His feet were luckily protected with tough leather shoes.

He didn't need to walk far before he found the disturbance. It was a small round glass bottle, half buried in the sand. Its glass was slightly blue like, the reflection of the sun giving it an iridescent glow to it. Kneeling down, the young prince ran a finger over the decorative metal that surrounded the neck on the strange phial.

He decided it was safe, and picked up the blue flask. It was very dusty, the contents hidden from the grime that camouflaged its surface. "Must have been uncovered by last night's sandstorm." He used his hand to clean away most of the filth, the essence it suppressed still concealed. After he finished cleaning it of dirt and other such nonsense, he saw a small cork in the bottle.

Being the naive and dense boy he was, curiosity took over and he worked out the seal. Suddenly, he was thrown back into the sand with colossal force. He was knocked out instantly.

Hours later, he woke up to see a man standing not far from him. This stranger was defiantly no one he knew. He wore royal clothes, gold bracelets, and earrings. _This must be the man that knocked me over! _Our rather torpid friend thought, jumping straight to conclusions. He pushed himself onto his feet and strutted towards the assumed perpetrator.

The man didn't seem to notice him, for he simply kept on looking at himself and his surroundings. He was mumbling the same thing under his breath, but to our 'noble' prince it was of no importance.

"You! How dare you ignore a prince!" he accused the intruder. The man whirled around only to flick the boys head, sending him straight back onto his bottom with a muffled "Oof!". "Keep your blasphemous mouth shut boy! Or I'll turn you into a snake!" He snarled. Yugi rubbed his forehead for a moment before quickly springing to his feet in a fleet of fury. "How dare you! I'll have you're head for this!" The boy however, was obviously not smart enough to see the tattoo on the mans wrist. It was undoubtedly possible that the boy probably wouldn't have known what it was if he had seen it.

The strangely dressed man only cackled madly and raised a finger. "Your too much of a brat too rule this country in the future, your father must be so disappointed." Yugi growled. "My father is quite proud of me thank you very much! Just who do you think you are insulting me!" Again, the man only laughed at the pathetic child. "You are

_far_ too much of a brat! You shouldn't ever run this country, let alone torment the people of your country any further! I think it's time you learned your lesson the hard way boy!" The man raised his hands and clasped them together. He began to chant in a mysterious language, a blue glow surrounding him in moments. He chanted louder with each sentence.

Yugi suddenly became quite frightened. He knew of magic, and he knew that some of it wasn't good. He back up, stepping too quickly and falling into the sand again. "Wha-What?" He cried when he saw himself glowing in blue as well. "What are you doing to me! STOP!" His cries fell on deaf ears as the mans mantra became loud enough for all to hear. Suddenly, a black smoke shot out of the earth and surrounded the screaming boy.

Moments later, he awoke to strange surroundings. Everything looked blue, and dark. He couldn't see much, and he felt uncomfortable. He tried to stand up, but slipped and fell back onto his derriere. "Where am I? What happened?" When his sight cleared, he realized he was in a small round cage of glass. He crawled over to a spot that released some light. He looked out through the glass to see the strangers face, only multiplied a thousand times larger than him. "AAAAGH!" he screamed and fell back into the darkness of his glass prison. "Although you are quite a bit of an annoyance, I must thank you my boy! Now, I am free forever! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" He smiled. It was then that our little idiot realized where he was. "No…" he crawled around looking for a way out. He looked up to see the neck blocked. "NOOO!" He banged his fists on the glass. The man only laughed.

"Let me out! LET ME OUT!" Yugi was crying now. Suddenly, the man lifted his arm up. "Goodbye boy! Enjoy your punishment!" "PUNISHMENT!" Yugi cried miserably. "Yes." The man replied, "Eternity in a bottle!"

Those words were the last little Yugi heard for thousands of years, as the newly freed genie cast the small glass flask out into the desert sands.

This story may not be the most impressive that you may have seen, but please remember my attitude towards flames: mind over matter. I don't mind, because you don't matter.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

Yugi wrung his hands subconsciously. He lay on his side, curled up on the bottom of his bottle.

The smooth blue glass had become his home, his sanctuary, and his guardian. The unbreakable flask had been his dwelling for three thousand years now. Many an hour he had meditated on the floor of his tiny prison, thinking about his past masters, the things he'd seen, and the life he once knew.

One time, he was normal. Not the mystical mage he was now, but just a boy. A wealthy boy; a proud and baroque child. He was once a prince. He could remember his home; the golden sands surrounding the empire and the alabaster walls. The smooth surface of the pond in the courtyard. But sadly, there was much he did not remember. It made him angry that so much was left behind. And for the damned death of him, he could not remember any people. He could not remember his mother or father, nor any of his friends, assuming he had any.

"So hot…cold now." He spoke quietly. He had long since begun talking to himself. It made him feel less lonely. "Maybe warm again…someday." He never could quite articulate a proper sentence. The time alone had deteriorated his speech skills.

He'd been around people, yes. But none of them had truly cared. They'd just taken what they wanted, and thrown him back into his prison. See, unlike the legends of genies, the masters have unlimited wishes. They surprisingly, all grew tired of him, and wished him back into the bottle.

"Selfish…I think…or me?" He didn't really understand most of what he said to himself, it was more his subconscious speaking out loud. He opened his eyes, his bleary gaze moving straight to his wrists. The gold bracelets were some of his favorite things, among the other shiny objects clasped tightly to his form. They reminded him of the sparkling dunes he once tread upon.

He closed his eyes again and lay still. One of his only ways of passing time quickly was simply lying still, and drifting in and out of consciousness. He'd spent many years just sleeping. A cold tear slipped down his cheek. He hoped with all that was left of his battered heart that his next master would be someone who cared.

**

* * *

**

Claudia stood up from her chair, moving towards the rail of the ship. She stared up at the stars, most of which were hidden by wisps of grey clouds. She leaned forward onto the railing, tapping one foot on the heel of the other.

Her black dress waved gently in the wind, the same movements mimicked by her doll like red hair. She was fond of the stars. They, unlike her bleak and strict victorian lifestyle were beautiful, unique. She stood up again and began to pace along the railing. She could notfathom that right after her trip to India, she was going to be set up for an arranged marriage. To her worst enemy even more! The next morning, however, she would be free to walk the sand dunes.

Suddenly, a thought came to her. They stop at the port of India and drive out about twenty miles into the desert. That would put them just five miles from the nearest town! She could run away. Smirking to herself at the thought of her parents expressions when she vanishes, she ran inside to prepare.

"Well then poppet? Hows the trip so far?" Her monocle-eyed father patted her head. "Peachy." she replied bluntly. He only chuckled and turned back to her mother. _Everything is going exactly the right way. _She thought. In her pack, she had five days worth of food and water, five hundred dallors worth of Indian currency, and some souvenier perfume she snuck from her mother. Just in case she needed extra cash, perfume was worth alot in India. Escpecialy when you have ten bottles of the best you can get!

They eventualy breaked to a stop and stepped out into an oasis. Smiling, Claudia crept out through the small patch of trees and vegetation and scrambled out into the desert; her family had no clue.

Short, I"m sorry! but i had no more time! FREAKIN LIGHTNING STORM... lightning striking even just close to your house can explode a turned on computer. Did you know that? Cos i didnt...until i watched the news XD


End file.
